When a user calls a contact center, the user may use dual tone multi-frequency (DTMF) tones to perform various functions, such as navigating through a menu tree to receive a service, purchasing a product, accessing information, and/or connecting to one of multiple agents attending to the contact center. More advanced contact centers may communicate with a user via instant messaging and/or rely on speech recognition subsystems in place of, or in addition to, DTMF signaling to provide similar functionalities.